Alles aus Liebe
by Takeru1988
Summary: Was lustiges
1. Default Chapter

Alles aus Liebe(Yaoi) von Takeru-chan ============================================================================ ====  
Kapitel 1: 1.Kapitel  
--------------------  
  
Alles aus Liebe Teil: 1/? Autor: Takeru-chan Email: Hiharu007aol.com Fanfiction (welcher Anime/Manga): Harry Potter Warnung: lime Kommentar: Ich hab dieser Geschichte ein Lied der Toten Hosen beigesetzt.(Alles aus Liebe) Alle Rechte für das Lied gehören also: Andi, Breiti, Campino, Knuddel und W.Münchhausen. Pairing: HarryxDraco;  
  
Kurze Anmerkung noch mal: Bei mir ist Cedric noch nich tot, kappitsch?  
  
Kapitel 1- Verflucht seiest du Draco Malfoy!  
  
Ich würde dir gern sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag- warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann- Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft- und du allein trägst Schuld daran.... Worte sind dafür zu schwach. Ich befürchte du glaubst mir nicht- Mir kommt es vor als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nich gut ausgehen....  
  
Harry sitzt vor seinem Teller in der Großen Halle. Die anderen sind bereits wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie haben seit einer Woche Winterferien. Doch Harry ist die Freude an den Ferien spätestens seit gestern Nacht gründlich vergangen. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein und glauben, dass sich ausgerechnet der bestaussehende Slytherin in ihn verlieben würde? Es war absurd! Zu mal, Draco auch noch ein Malfoy war! Malfoy... der engste Anhänger von seinem größten Feind Voldemort. Draco machte sich sicherlich schon mit seinen Freunden über ihn lustig und flirtet dabei mit Pansy Parkinson, oh wie er dieses Mädchen hasste!  
  
Es ist die Eifersucht, die mich auffrisst, immer dann wenn du nich in meiner Nähe bist... von Dr.Jekyll werde ich zu Mr. Hyde- Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, plötzlich ist es soweit- Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen aus Angst dich zu verlieren- Und das uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht, dafür kann ich nich garantieren...  
  
Er stand langsam vom Tisch auf und schlürft die Treppe zur Bibliothek hinunter. Von dort hört er: "Draco! Was tust du...!" "Na was wohl..." Ein Mädchengekicher. Er schlägt mit der bloßen Hand gegen die Steinwand. Er spürt wie ihm das Blut durch die Finger läuft. Sein Delfinarmband( das hat er von Herm zum Geburtstag bekommen) fällt klirrend zu Boden. Draco hat das Geräusch gehört und rennt aus der Bibliothek und weiß nicht was er sagen soll, als er den mittlerweile schluchzenden Harry sieht. Doch dann hat er sich wieder gefasst: "Was machst du hier, Potter? Gräbst du nach Edelsteinen?" Harry schaut ihn unter Tränen mit einem teils verzweifelten, teils wütenden Blick an: "Nein. Das kann man besser in den Bibliothek machen. Da findest du anscheinend immer welche, sonst würdest du ja nicht so kichern...!" "Nein... aber...." , stottert Draco verlegen. "Is gut, Malfoy.", flüstert Harry, dreht sich mehr um und geht die Treppe hoch. "Mensch Potter! Was is los mit dir?! Lässt dich ja gar nich mehr ärgern! Das is unfair! Macht keinen Spaß mehr!" Harry dreht sich mit einem eisigen Blick um und faucht: "Was is mit mir los ist, möchtest du wissen?! Das hab ich dir bereits gesagt!" Er dreht sich wieder um und geht zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Draco zuckt mit den Schultern, doch ihm ist schon ein wenig bang zu mute... Seit ihm Harry seine Liebe gestanden hat, ist er irgendwie verändert.... Er kann plötzlich nicht mehr so fies sein, wie früher... na gut... das konnte er schon seit Beginn dieses Jahres nicht mehr, aber was hat das damit zu tun?! "Kommst du wieder zu mir, Drac?", fragt Pansy. Draco schaut sie ausdruckslos an und geht ebenfalls wie vorher Harry in seinen Turm. Im Slytherinturm wird er bereits von Crabbe und Goyle empfangen: "Hey Drac! Wir wollen doch jetzt nenn coolen Plan aushecken!" Draco schüttelt wortlos den Kopf und geht zu den Jungenduschräumen. Er zieht sich aus und hängt seine Klamotten über die Leine. Er geht zu einer der Duschen und lässt das Wasser auf seinen Körper spritzen. Er seift sich ein und denkt dabei an Harry: 'Was ist nur los mit mir?' Laut sagt er: "Scheiß Pubertät.", da gerade Marcus (Flint) in die Dusche kommt. "Seh ich auch so. Aber warum diese plötzliche Erkennung derselben?", fragt Marcus skeptisch. "Ach nichts.", antwortet Draco kurz. Doch Marcus lässt nicht locker: "An wen hast du gedacht? Mädchen oder Junge?" "Junge." Erschrocken über seine eigenen Worten hält sich Draco die Hand vor den Mund. Marcus grinst: "Und um welchen Jungen geht es? In welchem Haus ist er? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff oder vielleicht sogar Gryffindor? Oder in unserem?" "Na ja... kann ich nich sagen..." "Mhm... deiner Verlegenheit zu äußern muss es ein gutaussehender Junge sein... aber wer soll das sein, da Diggory ja mit Cho Chang geht... Mhm... mal überlegen.....Finch-Fletchley, der sieht auch gut aus.... oder vielleicht ....", weiter kommt er nicht denn als er Dracos düsteren Blick sieht, bricht er ab. "Lass mich bitte in Ruhe...."  
  
Harry geht es nicht anders mit Ron, der ihn mit Fragen löchert..... Als er endlich im Bett liegt, flüstert er leise: "Verflucht seiest du, Draco Malfoy..." Mit diesen Worten schläft er ein.  
  
Kapitel 2: 2.Kapitel  
--------------------  
  
2. Kapitel- Ein kleiner Sprung in die Vergangenheit  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wacht Harry mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf. Er schaut auf die Uhr und erschreckt: Es ist bereits 9:30, sie haben schon Unterricht, ausgerechnet Zaubertränke mit Snape und den Slytherins! Doch warum haben ihn seine Freunde nicht geweckt? Er schaut um sich und sieht einen Zettel:  
  
Guten Morgen, Harry! Du hast irgendwie die ganze Zeit im Schlaf geschrieen und als ich beim Aufstehen deine Stirn befühlt habe, konnte man darauf Eier braten! Also ruh dich aus oder geh am besten in den Krankenflügel. Wenn du jetzt trotzdem zum Unterricht kommen willst, bringe ich dich eigenhändig zum Krankenflügel, egal wie ich dann rüberkomme, kappiert?! Ron Harry lächelt, denn das hatte er eben vorgehabt. Aber da er sich mit seinem besten Freund keinen Ärger einhandeln will, zieht er sich langsam an und schlurft durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch die langen Flure, zum Krankenflügel. "Was hast du denn, Draco?" "Ich weiß nicht... Ich bin heute mit hohem Fieber aufgewacht und ich habe extreme Kopfschmerzen." "Stimmt, deine Stirn ist wirklich sehr heiß." Harry stockt der Atem, doch er klopft an: "Herein!", er tritt ein und geht ebenfalls zu Mme Pomfrey. "Was hast du, Harry?" Draco starrt Harry an, sagt jedoch nichts. "Ich habe das selbe wie Malfoy. Meine Freunde haben mich schlafen lassen und mir geraten her zukommen. Ron hat gesagt, ich hätte im Schlaf geschrieen." Mme Pomfrey befühlt auch seine Stirn und erschreckt: "Das gibt es doch nicht. Ihr glüht beide wie ein Heizofen im Winter! Was habt ihr gemacht?!" Harry und Draco zucken mit den Schultern. "Na ja... ich werde Prof. Dumbledore zu euch schicken, vielleicht weiß er weiter. Es ist seltsam, dass ausgerechnet ihr beide, die selben Krankheitssymptome habt..." Nachdem Mme Pomfrey aus dem Zimmer gegangen ist, betrachtet Draco Harry mit einem durchdringenden Blick. "Was starrst du mich so an, Malfoy?! Hab ich was im Gesicht, oder was?", fährt Harry wütend auf. "Hast du dir das Fieber angezaubert, um nich Zaubertränke zu machen?", funkelt Draco zurück. "Nein. Und wenn hätte Mme Pomfrey das sofort bemerkt.", kontert Harry und stiert an die Decke. In diesem Moment kommt selbige mit Prof. Dumbledore ins Zimmer. "Hallo Harry, hallo Mr. Malfoy. Poppy hat mir gesagt, dass ihr scheinbar die selbe Krankheit habt." "Und was hat das zu bedeuten, Professor?", fragt Draco. "Das ihr beide das gleiche Problem habt und das Problem ist jeweils der andere von euch beiden." "Hä? Ich hatte ihn schon oft als Problem und war nicht krank!", entgegnet Harry. "Na ja.. das hängt damit zusammen, dass du zu der Zeit anscheinend keine seelischen Probleme hattest, die mit Mr. Malfoy zu tun hatten." "Aha, ich hatte aber seelische Probleme. Der nervt nämlich.", Harry grinst Draco verzweifelt an. Er kann einfach nicht mehr fies zu ihm sein! "Mhm... kommen Sie beide mal bitte mit in mein Arbeitszimmer. Dort werde ich es ihnen besser erklären können." Die beiden Jungen folgen dem Direktor von Hogwarts durch die hellerleuchteten Flure zu seinem Büro. Er öffnet die Tür und bittet sie hinein: "Harry, du kennst dich hier ja schon ein wenig aus. Dich hätte ich glaube ich, auch allein herbestellen können ohne meine Hilfe." "Also, Prof. was wollen sie uns erklären?", fragt Draco leicht ungeduldig. "Also..... ich werde euch erst einmal den Anfang der Geschichte erzählen: James Potter, einer der intelligentesten Schüler von Hogwarts hatte sich in jemanden verliebt... schön und gut, meinten seine Freunde. Aber das Problem war: er hatte sich in einen Jungen verliebt.. Das konnten seine Freunde auch noch grad so akzeptieren... aber das schlimmste war, es war sein größter Feind, der Sohn des engsten Anhängers von Voldemort. Und er, schien auch etwas für James zu empfinden, doch das Problem waren ihre Väter, die nichts von der Liebe ihrer beiden Söhne wussten..."  
  
Kapitel 3: Kapitel 3  
--------------------  
  
Alles aus Liebe Teil 3 Von Takeru-chan  
  
Hallo alle mit einander! Ja ich schreibe nach einer kleinen(??) Ewigkeit mal wieder weiter ° sorry.... jaa... ich hab geschrieben, 'in kürze'... hab mich leicht verschätzt grins okay wie immer: Ich hab dieser Geschichte ein Lied der Toten Hosen beigesetzt.(Alles aus Liebe) Alle Rechte für das Lied gehören also: Andi, Breiti, Campino, Knuddel und Wölli. Es ist eine HP-Fanfic, ergo die Rechte an den süßen Schnuffis Harry und Draco gehören nicht mir!  
  
Warnung: Yaoi!! Vielleicht mal lime Pairing: DracoxHarry; RonxHermine  
  
Kapitel 3: Die Vergangenheit x Gegenwart?!  
  
Ich hatte schön längst bemerkt, was da zwischen zwei meinen Schülern lief, doch ich hielt mich jedoch immer diskret zurück. Doch die Väter der beiden begannen Verdacht zu schöpfen. Um nicht noch mehr Probleme in das Leben von James und Lucius zu bringen, beauftragte ich Severus einen Liebestrank zu brauen, nicht etwa um die beiden noch stärker zu verbinden, nein. Ich wollte, die beiden vor den Zorn ihrer Eltern und vor sich selbst schützen. Deshalb ließ ich ein Mädchen der Ravenclaws und ihn in ein Zimmer bringen und sie angeblich auf Severus warten. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Glas Limonade, doch in dieser war der Liebestrank vermischt. Er trank ihn aus und 'verliebte' sich in das Mädchen. Der Trank war so stark, dass er über lange Jahre reichte, doch nachdem du, Draco, zur Welt kamst, verblasste die Wirkung langsam und er erinnerte sich langsam an seine Liebe zu James Potter, deinem Vater, Harry,... da der aber auch verheiratet war, mit einer Gryffindor namens Lily, die eine Unreine in seinen Augen war, begann aus dieser einst so zärtlichen, jungen Liebe ein Hass hervorzuwachsen... James hat Lucius nie gehasst, er hatte ihm jedoch nie verziehen, dass er das Ravenclaw-Mädchen geheiratet hatte." Prof. Dumbledore räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck Wasser nach dem langen Erzählen. "Oh... und.... was meinen Sie damit? Wollen Sie Draco auch...?", fragte Harry zögernd. "Du meinst, ob ich Draco auch einen dieser scheußlich schmeckenden Liebestränke verpassen will? Nein... diesmal glaube ich nicht, dass es je ans Licht kommen wird. Aber ich muss euch raten, seid vorsichtig. Wenn ihr euch gegenseitig mal nicht so stark angiftet, fällt gar nicht auf, da man beispielsweise keine Lust dazu haben könnte." Draco und Harry atmen hörbar auf, dabei schaut Harry leicht verstohlen zu Draco. Der hebt kess eine Augenbraue und gibt Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange. Harry wird leicht rot, steht auf, räuspert sich und sagt dann: "Danke, Prof. Dumblerdore, dass sie uns diese Geschichte erzählt haben. Ich muss dann wieder in meinen Turm." "Okay. Und ich muss dann auch gehen.", meldet sich Draco und gibt Prof. Dumbledore die Hand zum Abschied. Bevor sie gehen, drückt ihnen Prof. Dumbledore noch eine Schokolade in die Hand. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass ihr den Stoff in der Schule verpasst, nicht wahr?" Harry und Draco seufzen leise: "Nein, Professor Dumbledore." Also müssen die beiden wohl oder übel in ihre Klassen zurück. Nach dem 'langen' Schultag ist Quidditch Training angesagt, für Harry... nicht für Draco, der macht sich ein Vergnügen daraus ihm und den anderen Gryffindor zuzuschauen. Bevor Harry nach dem Training in seinen Turm zurückkehrt, flüstert ihm Draco ins Ohr: "Wir treffen uns heute um 11 Uhr vor der Bibliothek... Sei pünktlich..."  
  
23Uhr vor der Bibliothek: "Was willst du? Ich bin echt müde..." Och... Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dich jetzt in dein Räuberloch zurückkriechen lasse, oder? Du kommst jetzt mit mir!" "Ja klar! Ich spazier mal ganz grade eben in den Slytherinturm, wo mich fast alle hassen und mir am liebsten die Augen auskratzen würden. Na hallo, so lebensmüde bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" "Nicht? Schade... das wollt ich auch gar nicht. Ich wollt mit dir in meinen Geheimraum... besser gesagt den Geheimraum meines Hauses..." "Aja.... aber die anderen Slytherin haben doch garantiert den Schlüssel dafür... meinst du nicht, sie fänden es etwas seltsam wenn du im Slytherinzimmer mit nem Gryffindor abhengst?" "Ich bin der einzige der den Schlüssel hat.", Draco grinst wieder so arrogant wie eh und je. Hätte der Blondschopf jetzt noch "Potty" zu ihm gesagt, hätte Harry ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. "Also wenn ich ein Slytherin wäre, würde ich mich aber aufregen, wenn ich nicht auch einen Schlüssel hätte..." "Tja, Harry... die anderen wissen nur leider nichts über den Raum!" "Aha... " "Was ist denn mit dir los, Harry?" Der blonde Slytherin schaut diesmal wirklich sehr besorgt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge schaut ihm gerade in die Augen: "Du bist schon wieder so arrogant..." "Hey! Das liegt nun mal in meiner Familie! Ebenso wie es in meiner Familie liegt nach Slytherin zu gehen!" "Und du willst dich meinetwegen nicht ändern, ja?! Das beruhigt mich ja auf's Ganze. Auf Wiedersehen, Draco Malfoy." Mit diesen Worten dreht sich Harry um und geht in Richtung seines Turmes. "Was hast du denn, Harry? Das hat dich doch vorher auch nicht gestört!" "Ja, aber früher war ich auch noch nicht in dich verliebt." Jetzt ist der blauäugige Slytherin völlig baff.  
  
Ich würde dir gern sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag- warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann- Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft- und du allein trägst Schuld daran.... Worte sind dafür zu schwach. Ich befürchte du glaubst mir nicht- Mir kommt es vor als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nich gut ausgehen....  
  
"Hey! Warum müssen wir uns eigentlich dauernd streiten, Harry?" "Woher soll ich denn das wissen. Weil du dauernd anfängst vielleicht?" "Jetzt fängst du aber wieder an!" "Ich? Nein. Ich bin nicht streitsüchtig." "Das können Sie beide aber auch morgen bei Ihrer Strafarbeit klären. Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy, ich bin enttäuscht von Ihnen. Warum sind Sie schon wieder zu so später Stunde noch hier unten und noch nicht in Ihrem Bett?" Prof. Snape schaut die beiden Jungen wütend an, man sieht ihm an, dass er nahe am Ausrasten ist und die beiden jetzt am liebsten an den Ohren in ihre Türme schleifen würde. "Was haben Sie zu Ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen?" "Äh....." "Kommen Sie morgen in mein Büro, Ihre Reise nach Schottland haben Sie sich damit verspielt, Mr. Malfoy." "Aber Professor..." "Nichts Aber! Ich werde Ihrem Verwandten mitteilen, dass Sie gegen die Schuldorndung verstoßen haben und das nicht zum ersten Mal. Gehen Sie jetzt ins Bett. Heute Abend will ich Sie nicht mehr hier sehen!" Leicht betreten verschwinden Harry und Draco in ihren Türmen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen lassen sie dann das Donnerwetter und die Gardinenpredigt von Prof. Snape und Prof. Mc Gonnagal über sich ergehen. Wenn auch mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und dem Bedürfnis sich die Ohren zu zuhalten, denn Prof. Snape wird doch etwas laut. ".... und deshalb haben wir beschlossen, dass Sie beide Strafarbeiten erhalten. Sie müssen Prof. Sprout helfen die verschiedenen Pflanzen, die sie für die Unterrichtstunden benötigt, zusammenzusuchen. Das wird Sie Nachmittage aber auch manchmal eine Nacht kosten, da manche Pflanzen nur in der Nacht ohne Gefahr aus der Erde entnommen werden können. Ihre geplanten Urlaube werden Ihnen natürlich gestrichen, außerdem der Besuch von Hogsmeade können Sie sich ebenfalls streichen. So haben Sie mehr Zeit für die Schule. Gehen Sie jetzt in Ihre Gemeinschafträume, wenn nicht, bleiben Sie auf dem Schlossgelände." "Ja, Prof. Snape. Ja, Prof. Mc Gonnagal." Leicht geknickt gehen die beiden Unglücksraben außer Sichtweite ihrer Lehrer und verkriechen sich erst mal in der Bibliothek. "Maann! Haben die beiden schlecht geschlafen, oder was?!", flucht Draco und streift durch seine blonden Haare. Harry seufzt und meint: "Unsere Schuld... warum haben wir uns auch erwischen lassen? Wir waren halt zu laut... das haben wir uns selber in die Schuhe zu schieben..." "Ich find aber trotzdem, dass sie ein wenig Recht haben... Es ist aber wirklich blöd, dass dir dein Schottland-Urlaub gestrichen wurde..." "Meine Cousins werden mich auslachen, dass ich mich bei so was habe erwischen lassen... ich kann nur hoffen, dass nicht rauskommt, dass wir beide uns getroffen haben, dann bin ich nämlich wirklich leicht am Ar." "Mhm... versteh' ich. Mein Vater kann ja nichts mehr dagegen sagen.. und ich glaube kaum, dass Sirius was dagegen hat, er wird sich garantiert nur wundern." "Mhm.... und was machen wir jetzt? Eigentlich wollten Ron und ich heute nach Hogsmeade runter... aber das geht ja nun leider nicht mehr..." "Mhm... wir könnten ja in meinen Geheimraum gehen... da stehen PC und anderes..." Dracos Augen beginnen zu leuchten. Harry schaut ihn fragend an: "An was denkst du gerade?" "Ich? Mhm... an etwas was du garantiert nicht mit mir machen wirst, weil du garantiert zu verklemmt bist." Draco grinst seinen Gegenüber frech an. Harry zieht einen Schmollmund: "Danke schön. Woher willst du das denn bitte schön so genau wissen? Warst du mit mir schon mal eine Nacht alleine? In einem Zimmer? In einem Bett?" Draco tut erschrocken: "An was du immer gleich denkst! Also das hätt ich jetzt nicht von dir gedacht!" Harry zwickt Draco in die Hüfte: "Ach gib's doch zu, du oller Slytherin, du willst mich doch ins Bett schleifen, um dann zu sagen, dass du mich weichgeklopft hast...." Draco schaut ihn gespielt verletzt an: "So was denkst du von mir? Ich meine, dass mit dem ins Bett schleifen, könnte hinkommen... aber dass ich das jedem unter die Nase reiben würde ist pure Unterstellung..." "Aha." "Gehen wir dann also?", der blonde Junge schaut ihn gespielt unschuldig an. Harry grinst ihn an: "Okay. Ich gehe dort hin wohin du mich führst." "Gut so." Draco führt ihn aus der Bibliothek heraus einen langen Gang entlang, er bleibt vor einer Statue einer Kobra-Schlange stehen und murmelt einen Spruch. Eine Tür wird sichtbar. Er zaubert einen schlüsselähnliches Etwas, was eher an eine Schlange erinnert aus seiner Hosentasche heraus und schließt damit die Tür auf. "Tritt ein, Gryffindor... ich glaube du bist erst der zweite deiner Art, der diesen Raum betreten hat..."  
  
Fortsetzung folgt!  
  
Danke für's Lesen! Ich hoffe, ich habe diesmal euren Wünschen entsprechen genug geschrieben -  
  
Kapitel 4: 4. Kapitel  
---------------------  
  
Alles aus Liebe Teil 4  
  
Von Takeru-chan  
  
Hallo alle mit einander! Ich hab dieser Geschichte ein Lied der Toten Hosen beigesetzt.(Alles aus Liebe) Alle Rechte für das Lied gehören also: Andi, Breiti, Campino, Knuddel und Wölli. Es ist eine HP-Fanfic, ergo die Rechte an den süßen Schnuffis Harry und Draco gehören nicht mir!  
  
Warnung: Yaoi!! Vielleicht mal lime Pairing: DracoxHarry; RonxHermine  
  
4. Kapitel: "Verwechselst du etwa Liebe mit Lust?"(Zitat aus "Name der Rose")  
  
"Oh,.... und ich weiß auch schon wer... hihi... könnte es vielleicht der Papa von Ron sein??", Harry kichert und weicht einem Rippenstoß von Draco aus. "Nein, du Dummkopf. Dein Vater war hier mit meinem... höhö.... und ich glaube, wir folgen dem Beispiel unserer Väter... wie findest du das Bett da? Ist doch wie geeignet für ein kleines Schäferstündchen, findest du nicht auch?" Harry sieht den blonden Slyltherin ernst an: "Warum willst du jetzt mit mir schlafen?" Draco ist völlig verwirrt und antwortet: "Weil ich dich liebe und dich haben will?" "Liebst du mich als Person und willst du einfach nur einen Jungenkörper ausprobieren?", Harry schaut ihn verärgert an. "Äh... na ja.... ich habe noch nie darüber nach gedacht..." Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor fährt fort: "Wie kannst du mich lieben , wenn du mich vor einer Stunde noch links liegen gelassen hast? Was soll der Käse eigentlich überhaupt? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht richtig! Und überhaupt... ich verstehe dich nicht! Erst machst du mir das Leben zur Hölle und seit nicht all zu langer Zeit fängst du an dich an mich ranzumachen! Es ist ja schön, dass sich unsere Väter geliebt haben! Na und? Was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn es in dieser Generation nur platonische Liebe ist?! - Dir ist Pansy doch nur über... du bist jugendlich, du willst Sachen ausprobieren... aber wenn du so was testen willst.. such dir jemanden der es auch nur 'versuchen' will! Ich will nicht, dass du mich fl und dann feststellst: mhm... is doch nicht so gut, versuch ich's bei nem anderen noch mal..." Dem sonst so standhaften Harry, der erst einmal vor Draco geweint hat, rinnen jetzt die Tränen über die Wangen. Er dreht sich schnell um und rennt die Treppen zum Gryffindorturm hoch. Zurück bleibt ein total verwirrter, betrübter und sich selbst kritisierender Draco, der sich am liebsten vom nächsten Turm werfen will. Er verschließt die Geheimtür wieder und läuft zu den Slytherin- Kerkern. Er legt sich auf sein Bett und überlegt. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hatte verdammt noch mal recht. Draco liebte ihn nicht wirklich, er wollte es einfach nur mal ausprobieren. Schließlich hasst er, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter... nein, hassen tat er ihn nicht, aber... Nach einigen Minuten musste er sich eingestehen, dass er doch etwas 'Nettes' für den-Jungen-der-lebt empfand, doch er konnte dieses Gefühl nicht erklären. Er murmelt vor sich hin: "Er will, dass ich ihn kennen lerne, dass ich ihn verstehe? Na gut... Ich habe drei Wochen Zeit dafür.. und kein Slytherin, Gryffindor oder sonst wer, kann mich davon abhalten..." Er lacht leise vor sich hin und ist stolz über sich, diesen genialen Plan erfunden zu haben. Glücklich über diese Erkenntnis setzt er sich an seinen Laptop und macht einen 'Tagesplan' darüber, was er mit Harry in den einzelnen Tagen unternehmen will. Langsam kommt die Mittagszeit heran. Die meisten Schüler sind bereits von ihren Eltern und anderen abgeholt worden, was der Grund dafür ist, dass die Große Halle ziemlich leer ist. Leer? Nein, nicht ganz, denn Harry sitzt mutterseelenallein am Gryffindortisch, neben ihm Draco, der gerade versucht, aus Harry herauszubekommen, was der am liebsten isst. " Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Drac... ich esse alles gerne! Na ja, mal abgesehen von Rotkohl, Mehr- rettich, Brokkoli,..." Harry zählt alle ihm ekelerregenden Gemüse- und Obstsorten auf. "Oh... mhm.... aha....", Draco notiert sich alles und fragt weiter: "Wann hast du Geburtstag?" Harry schaut Draco seltsam an, zuckt mit den Schultern und meint:" Ich habe am 31. Juli Geburtstag." "Gut...", Draco schreibt wild auf seinem Notizblock herum. Es folgen noch weitere Fragen zu Harrys Lieblings- musik und anderen Sachen, die er favorisiert. Am Ende ist Dracos Notizblock voll und vor Harry stehen 4 leere Gläser. "Draco, ich will mich ja nicht aufdrängeln.. vielleicht hast du auch anderes zu tun... aber willst du mit mir zum See? Heute um Mitternacht? Ein Mondscheinbaden?" Harry schaut Draco, während er spricht nicht an und wird leicht rot. Draco lächelt verwundert: "Na klar! Einverstanden! Und was machst du zwischen durch? Ich meine, es ist erst 14 Uhr. Wollen wir runter ins Dorf? Vielleicht finden wir da ein paar lustige Scherzartikel!" Harry lächelt glückselig: "Okay... gehen wir ins Dorf, ich muss nur kurz hoch in meinen Turm, mein Portemonnaie holen!" Gerade als Harry wieder auf dem Weg nach unten ist, wird er schnell gepackt und in die Bibliothek geschleift. Er hört ihm ein sehr bekanntes Lachen. "Draco... wir wollten rausgehen...", murmelt Harry. Draco scheint enttäuscht: "Menno... bekomm ich nich mal so nen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf eine Nacht die vielleicht folgen wird? So nen kleinen Kuss?" Harry lacht und dreht sich um, Draco schaut ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. Er kann nicht widerstehen, schlingt die Arme um den blonden Jungen und küsst ihn. Draco lacht leise in seinen Mund und erforscht mit seiner Zunge den Mund des jungen Gryffindor. Er läuft langsam nach vorne und drückt Harry vorsichtig aber bestimmt auf einen Tisch. Als er sich schon den Umhang öffnen will, "erwacht" der Schwarzhaarige aus seinem Trance und lacht: "Na na na! Ich hab dir gesagt, jetzt noch nicht... vielleicht heute Nacht, vielleicht nächste Nacht. Du musst lernen, dich zu zügeln, wenn du mich verführen willst..." Leise murrend lässt Draco von ihm ab und zieht ihn bestimmt nach draußen. "Looos! Das Dorf wartet schoon!" Fünf Minuten später gehen die beiden Jugendliche ins Dorf hinunter. Dort ist es komischerweise sehr ruhig. Das ganze Dorf scheint wie ausgestorben. Alle Läden sind geschlossen. Als Harry und Draco an eines der Häuser etwas näher herankommen, finden sie eine Leiche!! Es ist Rita Kimmkorn, die Reporterin des Tagespropheten, die eine viel zu schnelle Zunge und Feder hat. Aber tot? Warum? Und von allem wie? Es sah nicht nach einem natürlichen Tod aus, da ihre Augen weit aufgerissen waren und ihr Mund weit geöffnet war. Das machte die beiden Jungen doch sehr nachdenklich. Aber wo sind die Bewohner des Dorfes? Doch es ist so still, wie auf einem Friedhof... Nur aus dem einstmals spukenden Haus kommen laute Stimmen. Harry und Draco können sie nicht verstehen, also gehen sie näher und öffnen die Tür. Drinnen sehen sie Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonnagall, Prof. Snape, Remus Lupin und... VOLDEMORT?? Die vier erfahrenen Zauberer versuchen diesen Oberbösling in Schacht zu halten. Voldi( ich nenn diesen Opa gerne so -hihi-) dreht sich zu den beiden Jungen um. "Oh... Harry Potter... Endlich bist du hier... Und du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht dabei. Praktisch.....", zischt Voldi und richtet seinen Zauberstab gegen Harry. Doch dann dreht er sich um und fesselt die vier Professoren mit einem kleinen Wink. Jetzt wendet er sich wieder Draco und Harry zu. Fies grinsend hebt er seinen Zauberstab und kreischt: "Avada Kedavra!" und zielt auf Harry. Harry kneift die Augen zusammen und erwartet seinen schnellen Tod. Doch was ist das? Jemand steht vor ihm und fällt augenblicklich zusammen. Der junge Gryffindor kreischt verzweifelt auf: "DRACO!!!!! NEIIIIIIIIIN!!!!! KOMM ZURÜCK!!! DU DARFST NICHT TOT SEIN!! NEIIIIN!!!"  
  
Ich würde dir gern sagen,wie sehr ich dich mag, warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann.Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft und du allein trägst Schuld daran. Worte sind dafür zu schwach, ich befürchte, du glaubst mir nicht. Mir kommt es vor, als ob mich jemand warnt, dieses Märchen wird nicht gut ausgehen. Es ist die Eifersucht, die mich auffrisst,immer dann, wenn du nicht in meiner Nähe bist. Von Dr. Jekyll werde ich zu Mr. Hyde,ich kann nichts dagegen tun, plötzlich ist es so weit.Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehn, aus Angst, dich zu verliern.Und dass uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht, dafür kann ich nicht garantiern. Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe, und ich nicht weiß, wie ich's beweisen soll.Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist, und bringe mich für dich um. Sobald deine Laune etwas schlechter ist, bild ich mir gleich ein, dass du mich nicht mehr willst. Ich sterbe beim Gedanken daran, dass ich dich nicht für immer halten kann. Auf einmal brennt ein Feuer in mir und der Rest der Welt wird schwarz. Ich spür wie unsere Zeit verrinnt, wir nähern uns dem letzten Akt. Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe, und ich nicht weiß, wie ich's beweisen soll. Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist, und bringe mich für dich um. Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen, aus Angst, dich zu verlieren .Und dass uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht, dafür kann ich nicht garantieren. Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe, und ich nicht weiß, wie ich's beweisen soll. Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist und bringe mich für dich um. Komm, ich zeig dir, wie groß meine Liebe ist, und bringe uns beide um.   
  
Kapitel 5: 5.Kapitel  
--------------------  
  
Alles aus Liebe Teil 5  
  
Haallo! Ja.. ihr werdet euch bestimmt wundern warum ich alle meine Fanfics runtergeschmissen habe und jetzt nur noch Alles aus Liebe drauf hab.. Vielleicht versteht ihr mich wenn ich sage, dass ich mich bei den anderen zwei (Minakos erste und einzige Liebe und Treffen der Anime) voll verfranzt habe. Außerdem wollte ich, weil ja schon viele dumme Kommentare dazu gekommen sind.. die Geschichte in vernünftige Kapitel packen. Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand damit Probleme hat. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und es tut mir leid, dass ich so ewich nich weitergeschrieben hab!!! Aber.. ich hatte irgendwie keine Ideen.. Asche auf mein Haupt.. Ich hab dieser Geschichte ein Lied der Toten Hosen beigesetzt.(Alles aus Liebe) Alle Rechte für das Lied gehören also: Andi, Breiti, Campino, Knuddel und Wölli. Es ist eine HP-Fanfic, ergo die Rechte an den süßen Schnuffis Harry und Draco gehören nicht mir! Warnung: Yaoi!! Vielleicht mal lime Pairing: DracoxHarry; RonxHermine Takeru-chan  
  
5. Kapitel: Eine große Überraschung und wundersame Pläne  
  
"Schnitt! Das war sehr gut, Harry!" Harry wischt sich die erzwungenen Tränen aus den Augen und putzt sich kräftig die Nase. Draco hat seinen Kopf immer noch auf Harry's Schoß und schließt die Augen. "Hey, Morgan, kann ich endlich aus dieser häßlichen Maske raus? Ich lauf nicht gern als du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich durch die Gegend.", mault da der Voldi-darsteller und rupft sich die Maske vom Schädel. "Mr. Morgan, Sir, ich hoffe, wir müssen die Kussszenen nicht noch mal wiederholen. Ich meine, Potter küsst grottenschlecht!" "Was?! Was hast du da gerade gesagt, Malfoy?! Pass gefälligst auf, wo du deine Hand hast! Das stand nämlich nich im Drehbuch!" Draco springt auf, droht mit der Faust und schon ist der schönste Streit im Gange. Die Erwachsenen schütteln nur den Kopf und Snape meint: "Ich glaube, ich brau denen einen Liebestrank, das ständige Gezänk stört meinen Unterricht und die anderen dazu." Dumbledore lächelt nur und meint: "Ach, ich glaube, Severus, da brauchst du nur..." Die beiden Professoren und McGonnagal gehen etwas näher zusammen und hecken einen Plan aus. "Haha! Das ist super! Aber was machen wir, wenn die anderen Schüler fragen?", zweifelt Prof. McGonnagal. Snape lacht nur tückisch und meint: "Ach, mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen. Ich hals den beiden schon Strafarbeiten auf. Das ist nicht so schwer bei den beiden." "Na, wenn das mal gut geht." "Es wird gut gehen.. du wirst schon sehen." Die folgenden Tage nach dem Filmdreh verlaufen sehr ruhig für alle Schüler. Doch in einer Zaubertrankstunde giften sich Harry und Draco so schlimm an, dass sogar alle anderen Schüler den Mund halten und sich nicht auch anfauchen. Es artet mit diesen zweien ziemlich aus, seit sie sich in dem Film küssen mussten. "Allein deine bloße Anwesenheit ekelt mich an, Malfoy." "Aja, bei mir kommt meistens ein so würgendes Gefühl im Hals hoch, wenn ich deinen Namen höre." "Leg dich doch unter ne Straßenbahn, Malfoy, oder spring ganz einfach aus dem Fenster. Das würde die ganze Welt von solchen Abschaum wie dich befreien." "Das Kompliment gebe ich dankend zurück. Aber meinst du nicht auch, es reicht deinen Freunden langsam, dass sie immer die Schleimspur hinter dir aufwischen müssen, damit sie nicht ausrutschten?" So geht es jetzt schon fast die ganze Stunde lang und das alles nur, weil Prof. Snape gerade zu einer Besprechung mit den anderen Lehrern keine Vertretung schicken konnte. Statt dessen sitzt dort nur der kleine Prof. Flitwick, der nichts ausrichten kann und tatenlos zusehen muss wie sich das Kerkerzimmer in so etwas wie eine Boxwettkampfssaal verwandelt. Doch die beiden Jungen nehmen nicht ihre Fäuste sondern sie zücken jetzt ihre Zauberstäbe. Ich würde dir gern sagen,wie sehr ich dich mag, warum ich nur noch an dich denken kann.Ich fühl mich wie verhext und in Gefangenschaft und du allein trägst Schuld daran. Worte sind dafür zu schwach, ich befürchte, du glaubst mir nicht. "Rictusempra!" "Tarantallegra!" "Serpensortia!" "Tarantallegra!" "EXPELLIARMUS!!" Letzterer Ausspruch kam von Prof. McGonnagall, die ins Zimmer gestürmt ist und die beiden Streithähne auseinander treibt. "Mr.Malfoy und Mr.Potter! Sie können sich doch nicht während des Unterrichts mit irgendwelchen Flüchen behängen! Wenn Sie heute Nachmittag mit den Dreharbeiten fertig sind, setzt es Strafarbeiten, dass Sie keine Zeit haben, sich mit ihren Kräften zu verletzen! Deshalb, her mit ihren Zauberstäben! Ich werde den anderen Lehrern sagen, warum Sie ihre Stäbe nicht mehr besitzen",sie öffnet ihre Hände und Harry und Draco legen etwas kleinlaut ihre Zauberstäbe hinein, "Außerdem kommen Sie am besten jetzt schon mit. Sie entschuldigen die beiden doch sicher, Prof. Flitwick?" Der nickt und Prof.McGonnagall zieht die beiden mit sich, die sich böse Blicke zu werfen, die selbst Severus Snape nicht besser hinbekommen hätte... Der Rest des Tages verläuft ohne größere Problemchen, wenn man von ein paar Prügeleien absieht, die jedoch entweder vom Regisseur oder von den anderen Darstellern geschlichtet wurden.  
  
Wird fortgesetzt! Danke für's Lesen! Eure Takeru-chan  
  
Kapitel 6: 6. Kapitel  
---------------------  
  
6. Kapitel - Eine nasse Zaubertrankstunde  
  
Muhaha! Ich schreibe endlich mal weiter grins Jo ein Wunder ist geschehen Sorry Leuz, aber ich hatte in der vergangenen Zeit weder Ideen noch Zeit weiterzuschreiben... Asche auf mein Haupt... . So aba nun geht's weida. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Euer Minchen  
  
"Aber, Professor! Malfoy hat angefangen! Er hat seinen Wichtel auf mich gehetzt!" (kleine Anmerkung der Autorin: der schlimmste Alptraum der Gryffindors ist wahrgeworden: Snape ist Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die bösen Mächte aber er unterricht zusammen mit Remus Lupin, also nicht ganz so schlimm.) "Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass das Malfoys Wichtel gewesen ist, der Sie in Ihr Hinterteil gezwickt hat, Potter. Sie stören wieder einmal meinen Unterricht! Sie bekommen eine Strafarbeit!!" Harry reibt sich sein Hinterteil und funkelt den feixenden Draco böse an. "Mr. Malfoy, Sie erhalten ebenfalls eine Strafarbeit. Sie sollten Ihren Wichtel wieder in den Käfig sperren und ihm nicht eine andere Fellfarbe verpassen!!" Es gongt und der Unterricht ist gottseidank vorbei. Snape drückt Harry und Draco eine einzelne Pergamentrolle in die Hand und ein dickes Buch. "Sie werden das zusammen erledigen. Wann ist mir egal. Ich brauche die Zutaten noch in diesem Monat." Schön wäre es natürlich wenn die Gryffindors den Hauslehrer der Slytherins nicht mehr ertragen müssten jedoch in ihrem Stundenplan steht jetzt jedoch eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke.. und das wieder bei Harry Lieblingslehrer Prof. Snape. Während Snape und Lupin die Wichtel außer Gefecht setzen, packt Harry seine Sachen zusammen. Ron klopft ihm auf die Schulter: "Nimm's nicht so schwer Harry, mein Wichtel hat mich in die Nase gebissen..." Und man sieht dies deutlich, denn Rons Nase ist noch röter als sie von Natur aus eh schon ist. "Mach dir noch rote Kontaktlinsen rein und du bist die perfekte Karotte, Wiesel!!", kommt es lachend von Draco, während er das Klassenzimmer verlässt. Ron will ihm schon nachstürmen, doch Hermine hält ihn beschwichtigend zurück. "Lass gut sein, Ron. Dieses blonde Frettchen verdient gar nicht, dass man es beachtet. Beeil dich, Harry! Sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Zaubertränke!" "Sehr witztig, Hermine. Der Unterricht fängt noch nicht ohne Snape an. Außerdem haben wir noch zehn Minuten Zeit. Was hetzt du eigentlich so? Willst du ihn wegen deines letzten Tests noch was fragen, oder wie?", Harry hebt eine Augenbraue und schaut seine langjährige Freundin mit genervten Blick an. "Nein!", antwortet sie und zieht die beiden Jungen trotzdem hastig hinter sich her. "Ich hab nur keine Lust schon wieder vor Malfoy und Co. zu sitzen! Ich fand es nicht besonders lustig mit kleingehackten Alraunen beschmissen zu werden!" "Is ja gut, Mine..." Wenig später sitzen sie in den hintersten Reihen des Zaubertränkekerkers und warten wie die anderen Schüler auf Prof. Snape, der auch gleich hereingefegt kommt. "Da wir uns bereits gesehen haben, sehe ich es nicht für nötig Sie noch einmal zu begrüßen und werde sofort mit dem Unterricht beginnen. Heute werden wir einen äußerst schwierigen Trank zubereiten. Er ist eine Variante vom bekannten Vielsafttrank, jedoch vertauscht er nur die Stimme und die Haarfarbe der Personen. Ich schreibe das Rezept an die Tafel und stelle ihnen die Zutaten auf ihren Tischen bereit. Ferner werde ich Sie in Gruppen einteilen. Potter und Malfoy, Crabbe und Weasley, Hermine und Goyle, Parvati und Longbotton,..." Harry, Ron und Hermine starren sich ungläubig an, sie bekommen alle drei den Mund nicht mehr zu, bis sie mit einem "Plop" neben ihrem Experimentspartner sitzen. Mit einem weiteren "Plop" stehen auf den vielen Tischen, die nötigen Materialien. Draco und Harry ignorieren sich und beginnen unabhängig voneinander, die Zutaten zuzubereiten. Nachdem alles zum Mischen bereitsteht, meldet sich Draco. "Ja, Malfoy?" "Prof., muss ich wirklich Potters fettige Haare mit dem Trank schlucken? Ich finde das nicht sehr ästetisch." "Das kann man doch schnell ändern." Mit einem "Plop" sind Harry Haare pitschnass. Wenig später werden sie wie von unsichtbarer Hand mit angenehmriechenden Schaum shampooniert und anschließend wird ein Eimer Wasser über Harrys Kopf gekippt. Jetzt weht ein extrem heißer Wind durch den sonst so kühlen Kerker und trocknen Harrys Haare. "So, Mr. Malfoy. Nun sind Potters Haare nicht mehr fettig.", stellt Snape mit einem zufriedenen Nicken fest. Die Klasse hat mit offenen Augen dem Schauspiel gefolgt und einige reiben sich ungläubig die Augen. "Aber Ihre Haare sehen auch nicht besser aus, Mr. Malfoy. Ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Potter Gel in seinem Magen haben will.", stellt Prof. Snape grinsend fest. Und somit wird an Draco die selbe Prozedur vollzogen. Der Rest der Klasse lacht nun, weil Dracos Gesichtsausdruck wirklich zu komisch ist. Nachdem Dracos Haare ebenfalls Trocken sind, legen die Schüler jeweils ein Haar ihres Experimentpartners in das kleine Becherglas, in dem sie den Trank zubereitet haben. Auf einen Kommentar von Prof. Snape trinken alle Schüler selbiges aus und verziehen fast synchron das Gesicht. Besonders gut zu schmecken scheint der Trank anscheinend nicht, wie die meisten Gebräue die Prof. Snape seinen Schülern zu trinken gibt. Nach etwa fünf Minuten tritt die Wirkung ein. Hermine und Parvati fangen an zu kreischen, da ihre "schönen" Haare verschwunden sind. Das lustige daran ist aber, dass sie beide mit einer Jungenstimme kreischen.... (Autorin: Muss sich lustig anhören... .) Seasmus macht schnell( mit der Haarfarbe und Stimme von Dean) ein paar Fotos für die Schülerzeitung. ( Jaha! Sowas gibt's jetzt auch in Hogwarts! Näheres wird's in den nächsten Kapiteln oder so geben...) Nachdem die Wirkung endlich nachgelassen hat, kritzeln die Schüler unter Snapes Anweisung die genauen Materialien, Mixturen, Wirkungen etc. vom gebrauten Trank auf. Ron wirft seine Feder, nachdem er mit Schreiben fertig ist, auf die Bank und massiert seine rechte Hand. Hermine schreibt extra noch mehr mit und Harry stiert schon seit geraumer Zeit Löcher in die Luft, weil er sich die Informationen aus einem Buch abgeschrieben hat und somit nicht warten musste, bis Snape fertig mit Diktieren ist. Endlich ertönt der von allen sehnlichst erhoffte Gong. Und wie, als wäre ein Wunder geschehen, gibt Prof. Snape seiner Klasse keine Hausaufgaben auf! ( Der Mann muss krank sein...) Ron, Hermine und Harry laufen schnell die Treppen zum Turm hoch und verstauen ihre Schulsachen. "Rah! Wochenende!! Komm, Harry. Ich brauch erstmal Mittagessen... Mein Magen knurrt wie Sau. - Mine kommst du auch?" Hermine schüttelt den Kopf: "Nein. Ich komm gleich nach. Ich muss mich noch umziehen." Die beiden Jungen schütteln über soviel Eitelkeit nur den Kopf und gehen hinunter in die Große Halle, wo es schon lecker nach allen möglichen Speisen duftet. ( Autorin: Ich zähl am besten nich auf was die da alles essen, sonst kriegt ihr Leser ja Hunger und räubert den Kühlschrank leer... grins) "Weischt du 'arry, 'sch glaub 'sch wei' jetzt waru' 'ermine scho eitel jeworden ischt...", nuschelt Ron zwischen zwei fast zerkauten Apfelstücken. Harry verdreht die Augen: "Kau erst mal aus." Er tut sich während sein Freund den Apfel verdaut, einen großen Kleks Kartoffelbrei auf. "So. Also.... Krum kommt mal wieder nach Hogwarts. Ab morgen abend bleibt er für ne Woche unten in nem Hotel in Hogsmeade. Hermine is nicht die einzige, die sich so feinmacht." Harry grinst seinen Freund schadenfroh an: "Hör ich da etwa Eifersucht aus deiner Stimme, Ronnie-spatzie?" Dafür bekommt er eine Kopfnuss, er reibt sich nur lachend den leicht schmerzenden Kopf. "Also bist du eifersüchtig. Ich denk mal, du hast auch allen Grund dazu. Überall wird gemunkelt, dass Krum ein Auge auf Mine geworfen haben soll." "Genau das ist es doch was mir Sorgen macht, Harry. Nur wie? Ich meine was hab ich Krum entgegen zuhalten? Er ist groß, älter, muskulös, Quidditchspieler, berühmt,..." Harry schüttelt resigniert den Kopf: "Ich würde dir ja gerne weiter zu hören.. aber ich muss jetzt mit Malfoy Kräuter suchen gehen." Ron schaut ihn verwundert an: "Hö? Warum das denn?" Harry schaut ihn finster an: "Das is unsere Strafarbeit. Ich muss mit Malfoy für Snape Kräuter und so n anderen Müll suchen. Sowas wie Mauflwurfkrallen und so n Scheiß..." "Armer Kerl... Und warum glaubst, dass "Prinz Frettchen" schon fertig mit Mittagessen ist?" Ron sieht seinen besten Freund fragend an. Der zuckt mit den Schultern und meint nur: "Das is mir eigentlich egal. Ich bin fertig, da hat er auch fertig zu sein." Mit diesen Worten geht Harry zum Slytherintisch, packt Draco am Schlawittchen und schleift selbigen aus der Großen Halle hinaus. Der ist völlig verdutzt, dass er sich einfach mitziehen lässt. Doch im Flur fängt er an zu zetern wie ein altes Waschweib: "Wie kannst du es wagen mich so vor allen zu blamieren, Potter?!" "Ach sei still, unterbelichtetes Frettchen. Ich hab keine Lust wegen dir Ärger mit Snape zubekommen, weil wir die Kräuter nich' ordentlich ranbesorgt haben. Los! Beweg dich! Hol deinen Teil der Arbeit aus euerm Kerker." Draco ist total baff und braucht erstmal ein paar Sekunden um zu kappieren, dass Harry ihn grad zurecht gewiesen hat. "Also erst mal.... BRÜLL MICH HIER NICH SO AN; POTTER! Und zweitens, bist du anscheinend zu dämlich um richtig zu lesen. Die Kräuter die wir für Snape zusammensuchen sollen, findet man nur in einer Vollmondnacht. Also abends, nachts, wenn du schon im Bettchen liegen sollst. Also lass mich zu Ende essen und lass mich bis heute abend in Ruhe! Kappiert?! Wir treffen uns halb zwölf heut nacht vor der Großen Halle wieder okay?!"  
  
To be continued! Danke für's Lesen! 


	2. Chapter 2

9. Kapitel – Karussell der Gefühle

Vorwort:

Mhm… ich hab wieder mal ewig gebraucht… o.O hoffe ihr verzeiht's mir…

Ich sag nur: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Takeru-chan

PS: kleine Pairing-Änderung: RonxBlaise

Harry ist mittlerweile in seinem Turm und liegt im Bett. An Schlaf kann er jedoch keinen einzigen Gedanken verlieren. Er wirft sich hin und her, dreht sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Er versteht nicht, was auf einmal mit Draco los ist. _Verdammt!_, denkt er bei sich,_ jetzt nenn ich ihn schon beim Vornamen…!_ Er beschließt zu lesen, da er eh nicht mehr einschlafen kann. Also setzt er sich in seinem Bett auf, zaubert sich ein Buch herbei und murmelt: „Lumos!" Der folgende Schultag besteht sowieso nur aus 2h Zauberkunst, 2h Kräuterkunde und 2h Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte.

Einige Stunden später zieht jemand die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zurück. Es ist Ron, der ihn besorgt mustert. „Ich wusste doch, dass du schon wach bist…" Er bemerkt Harrys Augenringe: „Oh Mann, du hast überhaupt nicht geschlafen… Hat dich Snape so lange da behalten?" Harry streckt sich und steht auf: „Nein, ich konnte nur nicht schlafen…"

Ron sieht seinen Freund besorgt an, seufzt und meint: „Na gut… jetzt komm zum Frühstück, Wir haben ja eh nur bei Flitwick…!" Harry lächelt ihn an und nickt: „Gut… ich zieh mir nur noch schnell an…"

Wenige Minuten später sitzen die beiden Jungen am Gryffindortisch. Harry stochert in seinem Essen herum und schaut immer wieder zu den Slytherins hinüber. Draco scheint auch nicht sehr lange geschlafen zu haben und ignoriert die sinnlosen Kommentare seiner drei Freunde Goyle, Crabbe und Blaise Zabini. Letzterer wirft jedoch immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick zu Ron. Harry schmunzelt unweigerlich. Unter den Gryffindor herrscht immer noch der Irrglaube, dass die Beziehung zwischen Ron und Hermine sehr harmonisch und ausgeglichen ist. Doch Harry, Ron und ein gewisser Slytherin wissen es besser. Seit ein paar Monaten haben Ron und Blaise ein geheimes Verhältnis miteinander. Selbst Draco weiß nichts davon.

Ebene dieser sieht Harry nun direkt in die Augen. Sie sehen ein wenig traurig aus, diese sturmgrauen Augen. Doch gleichzeitig scheinen sie ein wenig schalkhaft zu blicken. Harry hebt eine Augenbraue, Draco beginnt zu lächeln. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor hatte vorher nie gedacht, dass ihn das Lächeln des blonden Slytherin so faszinieren könnte.

„Hey Harry! Wo guckst du denn hin? Träumst du!", ruft Dean Thomas, den Arm um Seasmus gelegt. Seasmus grinst breit: „Na ich glaube, er hat jemanden im Auge… Wie heißt er oder sie denn?" Harry schüttelt nur lächelnd den Kopf und steht auf. „Ich geh hoch… Muss noch meine Sachen holen…" Dean, Seasmus und Ron schauen ihn zweifelnd an und zucken dann mit den Schultern.

Als Harry aus der Großen Halle heraustritt, bemerkt er wie ein Schatten sich von der Wand löst. Es ist Draco, der kurz vor ihm unbemerkt die Halle verlassen hat. Scheu will Harry ihm ausweichen, da er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Draco überhaupt mit ihm reden will oder einfach nur auf jemand anderen wartet. Doch dieser spricht ihn an: „Harry… ich muss mit dir reden!" Harrys linke Augebraue bewegt sich in Richtung seiner zersausten Haare : „Dann sag, was du zu sagen hast, Draco… ich meine, Malfoy…!" Selbiger lächelt ihn an: „Ich glaube nicht, dass hier der richtige Ort dafür ist, hier könnten wir gestört werden! Also komm!" Draco nimmt Harry an der Hand und zieht ihn die Treppen hoch, in den nächstgelegenen Klassenraum. Er murmelt: „Accio Potters Schulkram und meiner!" und wenige Sekunden später kommen die gewünschten Gegenstände herbei geflogen. „So jetzt hast du keinen Grund mehr wegzulaufen…!" Harry sieht ihn ein wenig erstaunt und gleichzeitig schockiert an: „Warum sollte ich weglaufen? Wir haben hier doch gleich Zauberkunst…! Danke, dass du meine Sachen hergebracht hast!" Draco verdreht die Augen. „Ist ja jetzt egal. – Also… du weißt, dass mein Vater mich mit Pansy verloben will…?" Harry fällt nun urplötzlich in ein schallendes Gelächter aus und antwortet nach Luft schnappend: „Ah… Ja, ich weiß! lach Hab schon davon gehört… h-hielt es aber eher für ein Gerücht…!" Draco sieht ihn verzweifelnd an: „Und wie du dir denken kannst, bin ich nicht sonderlich erfreut darüber. Ich glaube kein vernünftiger Mensch könnte es ertragen, wenn sein Name beispielsweise zu einem _Drakey-spatzi_ verhunzt wird…" Harry sieht ihn, immer noch lachend, an: „Und was hab ich damit zu tun? Mir kann das doch völlig egal sein, ob du zwangsverheiratet wirst oder nicht..!" Draco drückt den-Jungen-der-lebt plötzlich an die Wand: „Harry, du müsstest mir nur einen klitze-kleinen Gefallen tun…!" Der Angesproche, welcher mittlerweile nicht mehr lacht, antwortet darauf schnippisch: „Na du hast aber ne komische Art andere um etwas zu bitten…" „Verdammt noch mal! Wenn du mir den Gefallen nicht tust, erzähl ich jedem, dass du gern Herrentangas trägst!" Harry sieht ihn nu völlig entgeistert an: „Woher….", er räuspert sich kurz, „das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!" Draco lächelt ihn zuckersüß an: „Und wenn schon… wen interessiert's? Ein paar gefälschte Fotos und schon…" Harry unterbricht ihn: „Bei Merlin! In Ordnung! Was muss ich denn machen?" Draco lächelt ihn unschuldig an: „Du musst dich nur mit mir verloben und ganz Hogwarts weismachen, dass wir ein untrennbares Liebespaar sind…" Harrys Puls erreicht die 180: „Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle, Draco Malfoy! Welcher verirrte Troll hat dir auf die Birne gehauen, damit so was Bescheuertes rauskommt!" Mit diesen Worten stößt Harry den blonden Slytherin von sich weg.

- Ich bin kurz davor durchzudrehen aus

Angst dich zu verlieren- Und das uns jetzt kein Unglück geschieht, dafür kann

ich nich garantieren...

Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn in diesem Moment kommen die Schüler ins Zimmer gestürmt. Draco nimmt seine Sachen und begibt sich zu seinem Platz neben Crabbe und Goyle.

Harry, der sich immer noch nicht wirklich beruhigt, setzt sich zähneknirschend an seinen neben Ron und Hermine. Hermine sieht ihn nur besorgt an, sagt jedoch nichts.

Nach dem sich alle gesetzt haben, kommt Prof. Flitwick ins Zimmer. Als er die Anwesenheitsliste abliest, bemerkt er sofort, dass der junge Potter nicht sehr gesund aussieht: „Mr. Potter… Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Ihr Gesicht ist so rot…"

Harry starrt auf sein Pult und antwortet: „Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Professor."

Prof. Flitwick gibt sich damit jedoch nicht zufrieden und meint: „Das scheint mir aber nicht so. Bitte begeben Sie sich in den Krankenflügel. Ms Granger, begleiten Sie ihn bitte!" Da meldet sich Draco zu Wort: „Aber Professor, Ms Granger will doch keine Minute Ihres kostbaren Unterrichts versäumen… Ich bringe ihn hin..." Flitwick zuckt mit den Schultern und deutet Hermine sich wieder hinzusetzen. Harry kocht was über, kann sich jedoch noch beherrschen und lässt sich von Draco in Richtung Krankenflügel bringen. Doch es platzt aus ihm heraus: „Draco… ich meine Malfoy… mach dich bloß weg, sonst passiert noch ein Unglück…" Dieser lacht nur schelmisch: „Ach, Harry… lass dir von Mme Pomfrey was für dein erhitztes Gemüt geben … wir sehen uns in Wahrsagen…" Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und geht wieder zu Zauberkunst.

Harry denkt jedoch nicht daran in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Doch plötzlich hört er ein grässliches Miauen und er bemerkt die Katze von Filch, Mrs Norris. Sie stiert ihn aus ihren gruseligen Augen böse an und er grummelt: „Na gut, geh ich eben zum Krankenflügel… Eh ich noch ne Strafarbeit wegen Schwänzen kriege…" Dort angekommen, lässt er sich eine kühlende Salbe geben und legt sich in eines der Betten. So kann er wenigstens ein wenig Schlaf nachholen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde vor dem Mittagessen wird er von Mme Pomfrey geweckt. „Komm, Harry, geh hinunter und iss etwas… Ich glaube zu deinem Nachmittagsunterricht kannst du gehen…" Harry steht gähnend auf und bewegt sich in Richtung der Großen Halle. _Ein Gutes hat es ja… ich bin um Zauberkunst und Kräuterkunde drumrum gekommen… ich werde mit den Kram einfach von Hermine abpinseln…_ denkt er sich, während er sich neben Ron und Dean auf seinen Stuhl fallenlässt.

„Hey, Harry… geht's dir wieder besser?", fragt Hermine. „Ja… brauchte einfach ne Mütze Schlaf… krieg ich dann deine Aufzeichnungen…?" Harry sieht sie treudoof an. Sie nickt und unterhält sich dann weiter mit Ginny. Ron scheint ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Sein Blick ist wie immer auf den Slytherintisch, genauer gesagt auf einen schwarzhaarigen, gut aussehenden Slytherin gerichtet. Harry sieht nun unweigerlich auch hinüber und trifft auf den Blick von Draco. Dieser lächelt ihn an und plötzlich kann Harry wieder dessen Gedanken in seinem Kopf hören. _Geht's meinem fiancé wieder besser...?_ Harry grummelt, tut sich Kartoffeln, Fleisch und Soße auf seinen Teller und beginnt zu essen. _Sei bloß ruhig, Malfoy… - Harry… vergiss die Fotos nicht…_- Harry kaut genüsslich auf dem Hackbraten herum und isst weiter. _Die kriegst du doch eh nicht hin…._- _lach Na rate mal, was ich hier habe…_ Draco hält nur für Harry sichtbar ein paar Fotos hoch. _Also, Harry… ist das nicht eine perfekte Gelegenheit um Hogwarts von deinen geheimen Wünschen zu erzählen…?_ – Harry verschluckt sich fast an seinem Stück Kartoffel. _Verdammt noch mal, Draco! Warte nach dem Essen draußen auf mich… _- Harry sieht wie Draco wenige Meter von ihm entfernt zufrieden lächelt. _Okay…_

To be continued – wird fortgesetzt….. XD

Danke für's Lesen und ich warte auf eure Kommentare….!


	3. Chapter 3

10.Kapitel – Eine kleine Lügen und ihre Folgen

Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor seufzt. Ron grinst ihn an und flüstert ihm ins Ohr: „Zu wem haben wir denn wieder hinüber geschaut? Etwa zu Draco Malfoy?" Harry atmet tief und durch und antwortet laut mit der wohl folgenschwersten Lüge seines Lebens: „Ja… wir sind jetzt zusammen, weißt du…?" Dean und Seasmus drehen sich zu ihm um: „Wie bitte? Du bist mit Draco Malfoy zusammen? Ich denk du magst ihn nicht!" „Mhm… vielleicht war der Film doch zu prägend für unseren armen Befreier vom Bösen…", sinniert Dean. „Wie bitte? Malfoy und Potter sind zusammen?" Wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet sich nun diese kleine Lüge über den ganzen Gryffindortisch. Das Selbe scheint nun auch am Slytherintisch zu passieren. Wenig später hat es auch die Tische der beiden anderen Häuser erreicht. „Was? Potter und Malfoy heiraten?"

Mittlerweile ist Harry fertig mit Essen und verlässt auf schnellsten Wege die Große Halle.

Draco geht ihm nach, vom Getuschel und den Blicken der anderen bis zur Tür verfolgt. Im Moment, da er die Tür schließt, fängt Harry an zu sprechen: „Jetzt hast du was du willst. Sie glauben jetzt, dass wir zusammen sind. Ist dir das genug? Mein Ruf ist jetzt total im Eimer…" Draco grinst ihn an: „War er je gut? Ich meine für manche bist du zwar der-Junge-der-lebt, aber für andere bist du nur ein langweiliger Angeber…" Harry verdreht die Augen: „Na toll… haben wir das also geklärt… und was nun?" Der blonde Slytherin lacht: „Du weißt, was jetzt ist… du musst schauspielern… du musst meinen Verlobten spielen, so gut spielen, dass meine Eltern uns verloben…" Harrys Blick wird verzweifelt: „Ach, verdammt… Draco… reicht es nicht deinen Eltern vorzuspielen, dass du schwul bist? Ich meine dann lassen sie dich bestimmt in Ruhe…" Draco sieht ihn verbittert an: „Denkst du, das interessiert meine Eltern? Mein Vater will einen Erben, das Geschlecht der Malfoys darf nicht mit mir aussterben…" Harry legt den Kopf ein wenig schief: „Mhm, verstehe ich. Aber wieso suchst du dann nicht einfach ein anderes Mädchen? Ich meine Lavender Brown oder die Patil Schwester sind doch gar nicht hässlich…!" Nun ist es an Draco die Augen zu verdrehen: „Kappierst du's nicht, Harry? Ich will keine Frau! Ich bin zwar bi…", Harrys linke Augenbraue hebt sich in ungedachte Höhen, „aber ich will nen Mann als Ehepartner…" Harry überlegt kurz: „Und das muss ausgerechnet ich sein, ja? Aber ich bin doch ein Mann, wie kann da ein Kind drauswerden?" Draco lächelt: „Das ist das kleinste Problem… Vergiss nicht, Severus ist mein Patenonkel… er kennt sich mit Tränken sehr, sehr gut aus."

Harry sieht ihn erschrocken an: „Du meinst es gibt einen Trank mit dem auch Männer Kinder kriegen können?" Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich hab das irgendwo mal in ner anderen FF gelesen und fand's lustig. Bitte nicht hauen! „Ja gibt es. Du wirst einfach für neun Monate eine Frau.", erklärt ihm der breit lächelnde Draco. „Aha. Ich werde also eine Frau…", Harry registriert was er da gerade gesagt hat, „EINE FRAU! Wieso muss ICH die Frau werden? Ich mein du wärst doch als Frau viel hübscher als ich!"

Draco zieht ihn grinsend in eine Ecke und küsst ihn kurz auf den Mund: „Oh du findest also, dass ich hübsch bin?" Harry wird ein wenig rot im Gesicht: „Du weißt ganz genau wie ich meine. Ich hab gesagt, du wärst als weibliches Wesen schöner als ich." Dracos Gesicht ist ihm immer noch gefährlich nahe: „Mhm… mag ja sein, aber ich will ein Mann bleiben… Schließlich muss einer den Vater spielen und wer kann das besser als ich…" Harry lacht nervös auf, sich des sinnlichen Mundes 3cm von seinem eigenen sichtlich bewusst: „Ähm… aber… das ist ja so weit verständlich. Aber, warum gerade ich?" Draco überlegt kurz: „Mhm du wärst die größte Trophäe in meiner Sammlung…", er lacht als Harry ihn aus seinem smaragdgrünen Augen wütend anfunkelt, „Nein, nur hast du noch nie daran gedacht, dass ich dich sehr mag…?" Harrys schaut auf Dracos Seidenhemd, welches unter dessen Umhang hervorschaut und schluckt schwer. Denn ein kleiner Fleck der muskulösen Brust des Slytherin ist nun in seinem Blickfeld. Er räuspert sich: „Mhm, und das sagst du nach dem du mich die ganzen Jahre lang dumm gemacht hast?" „Ach Harry, nun fang doch nicht mit diesen alten Marotten an…"

Harry murmelt: „Alte Marotten? So alt sind die noch gar nich…" Draco hebt sanft Harrys Kinn: „Ach Harry…. Nun nimm mir das doch nicht übel…" Harry zieht eine für ihn eher untypische Schnute, worauf Draco einfach ihm seinen Mund auf die Lippen drückt.

Der verdutze Harry schmiegt sich nach kurzem Bedenken wieder an den warmen Körper und lässt seine Zunge in Dracos Mund spielen.

DRINGDONGDRINGDONG! Draco löst sich langsam von Harry. „Wir müssen zum Unterricht…" Der blonde Slytherin lächelt Harry noch einmal an und verschwindet dann in den Kerker um seine Sachen zu holen. Harry, noch ganz benommen, läuft zu seinem Turm hoch um seine Bücher für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Mächte zu holen.

Von seinen Freunden wird er amüsiert gemustert, da er wie auf Wolken zu schweben scheint.

Fortsetzung folgt….

Sorry Leute… aber ich muss mir noch überlegen, wer der Lehrer für VgddM ist…. XD


End file.
